Precious
by CelesteWint3r
Summary: They were best friends, situation turns them into lovers. They love and wants each other as their mate but one thing is holding them back...they are also familly. Warning:- Soncest! Err.. I mean incest :p
1. Chapter 1

**PRECIOUS**

Some random idea i came up with in bio class... we were talking about incest. Dont read it if you are against incest and dont like this couple. Again I am warning you **DONT READ IF YOU ARE AGAINST INCEST! **And if anyone in this world likes this couple and reading this I hope you enjoy. English isw not my first language so sorry for any kind of grammatical or spelling mistake(s) :P

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**PROLOGUE:**

He came into her room on the eve of her 19th birthday. He gathered her into his arms and started kissing her neck.

"Goten, I thought we agreed we wouldn't... they would smell it on us_"

"Thats what showers are for''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

''No mom you cant let him do this!" Pan hurtled to a clumsy spot at the front door just as her father shoved her uncle, Goten out to the backyard.

"God damn Goten she is your neice for kami's sake!" Gohan yelled at his younger brother as he clenched his fist. ''Get out of my house now and dont ever show your face here."

"Dad no please!" Pan tried to run forward but Videl stopped her.

"NO he is an evil child... a demon in our home... how could he do this to you?!" Videl said to her quarter saiyan daughter while trying to hold her back.

"Goten! Goten please dont go!" Pan was crying now, angry tears, leaving trail in her pale cheeks like a lonely patches of snow.

"I'll come back for you my precious...I promise"

Damn her fear of her father. She wanted to run to goten and gather him into a hug. She wanted to trrow her arms around him and whisper that everything will be alright but the devastated, furious look on her father's eyes stopped her. A whimper left from her throat as she saw her uncle dressed in faded jeans and wife beater, hair tousled and face grim flew away with a heart that she felt shatter into million pieces.

Several indescrible moments passed as Pan stood there, eyes wide with fright. Videl hugged her husband choking with empty sobs, Gohan had blind rage on his eyes. Pan run into her room and ripped her sheets apert, knocked down the lamp,and with a angry growl she punched a hole through the wall and crumpled to the ground clutching a black diary to her chest. It was a present from Goten...

Pan shook with sobs as she stared up at her ceiling, diary fell from her limp hands as she collapsed.

OoOoOoO

_Dear diary,_

_Goten and I are in love with each other._

_OoOoOoOoO_

Now if you have finised reading this chapter and going to rant about how disgusting incest is and Pan and Goten would never do that plz dont do this. I have warned you before. And honestly its a matter of personal opinion and I really do like this particular odd pairing.

Ohh.. read and review plz. Happy reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

Well I am back after 3 months...well my excuse is my board exams and med school preparation. Anyway enough of my rambling...sorry for any kind of spelling or grammatical mistake, i dont have a beta sooo i tried to edit it as much as i could. Thanks for the reviews BTW. :D

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. And i really hate that i own nothing trust me :'(

**Review:**

**XXXTITANIA SCARLETXXX: ** Well Thank you so much for giving it a try I am glad you found it interesting and here you go..

**Pheobe789:** Ahaha yea bio i know its weird anyway here you go...

**Ryuk . Tahsan:** Well i am trying to extend it, thanks for PM'ing me and giving me suggestion i really appreciate that.

Enjoy reading :D

OoOoOoOoOoO

It has been five long years since that fateful day. Pan son is an Independent woman age of twenty four, living on her own. She knew she could no longer stay with her family after making that discovery, she had to get out of there. She could not look at her father's eyes anymore. She does not think loving him was a sin, mistake, taboo or whatever people lebeled it but no one understands that, do they?

Even after all this and her decision to sever her ties with her family things happpend to work out very smooth, maybe a little rough at first but she enjoyed every moment of her life but still something was missing... He never came to meet her even though he promised. He never even called her or tried to contact with her. It was heartbreaking and every single day in last six years she yarned to meet him, talk to him but he never met or talked to her... And to be honest, it hurt's like bitch.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hello mr. playboy Briefs" Pan said mischiviously while sliding the glassdoor of her balcony where Trunks was apparently standing there with lots of foods.

"Do not patronize me little girl its not funny"

"Oh you are so dead purple boy i m not a LITTLE GIRL! what the hell are you doing in my house early in the morning anyway and kami is that food I see? sweet!" Pan was grinning after seeing bags of foods and literally snatched from him and started stuffing her face.

Trunks was smilling while watching Pan "Calm down miss Son! I swear you remind of me Goku &amp; Goten so much. All of you are alike. And can I enter your Oh so precious house? "

Pan cringed hearing "Precious" &amp; stopped midway eating her food. 'Yea so much alike because we are familly, and I was in love with one of my family member...Pathetic' She thought.

"Whatever Trunks dont change the subject why are you here? I mean you were in japan now u r in new york, in my house with bunch of foods. What happend?"

" Oh about that, I promoted myself in capsule corp NYC brunch so I can live near my best friend"

"Aww Aren't you sweet Trunks?"

'Anything for you panny' he thought "oh and do you know Bra is in NYC now with her boyfriend?"

"Its about time she got a boyfriend Imean how long she was planning to date people. She should have a steady relationship."

"Uh huh and do you know who her boyfriend is?" Trunks asked Pan wiggling his eyebrows.

"No who? Do I know him?" She replied.

"Yup vaugly your uncle Goten"

Pan froze she couldn't believe her ears she was shocked and paranoied "W-what you are kidding right? I mean its Goten we are talking about how can he date Bra.." 'No its has to be a joke. How is that possible I mean he said he loved me didnt he?'

"I know right I was shocked too. We had no contact with Goten, he disappeared on us and suddenly he is back and dating my baby sister...shocking huh and_"

Pan couldn't pay any attention to what Trunks was saying, she was shaking and was heartbroken. He promised he will come back but he didn't and on top of that he was dating Bra, one of her best friend, she felt like someone riped her heart out crushed it in front of her face. Trunks could sense something was wrong with Pan so he asked her what was wrong with her. She couldn't answer, she made a excuse of feeling sick so Trunks tucked her in into her bed and left her apartment. She lay in her bed and started crying her heart out... She never cried like that except that day when her parents found out about her &amp; Goten's liaison and Goten left. 'Maybe I was destined to fall in love with someone who I can never have, even if i have sacrificed everyting i sill can't have him... maybe he is over me or he never loved me, life is not fair' that was her thought before falling asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Five years ago: **

Pan was reading books in her room and she had her reading glasses on, Videl came looking for her daughter and saw her reading. 

**"**Kami Pan you are turning out just like your father A scholar nerd. Go outside and have fun and by have fun I dont mean sparing"

"Ugh come on mom I dont like doing girly stuff and you know that besides its a really good book dont be a buzz-kill mom! Anyway why are you even here dont you have a office to go?"

"About that your dad and I have to go for a business trip_"

"Ok cool have fun" Pan replied before Videl could finish her sentence.

"I wasn't finished anyway as I was saying we are going for a business trip for a month than we have to go and meet your grandfather Satan. We dont want to leave a brat teenager home alone so Your dad and I decided Goten will live with you while we are away. Am I clear?

"Mom I am not a brat teenager and I am 18 and half now I can live alone. Why are you even bothering uncle Goten ? I am sure he has lots of dates to go" Pan said to her mom.

"18 and half which is so big! Remember what happend last time we were away for a trip? we found a hole through your bedroom wall and our backyeard was destroyed. Your uncle will babysit you Discussion is over"

"Mamma plz I dont need a babysitter!"

"Pan do as your mom says!" Gohan yelled from downstairs.

Pan rolled her eyes in responce.

**Next day:**

"Oh my gosh! Finally I can show off my Brazilian!" Bra shouted. She flung her arms wide in the air. Pan ducked just in time to prevent a broken nose. Appearntly her mom called Bra to "Get her nerd daughter out of her blackhole so she could enjoy the weather" And princess Bra to the rescue. Note the sarcasm in her voice.

"Haven't you shown it off enough?" Pan teased. Bra was a bit on the promiscuous side and it wasn't her fault entirely. With flaming blue curls, the bluest eyes known to man and a cupid's bow of lips, Pan doubted any man could resist her friend. They didn't. And Bra, could hardly resist their advances herself she only dated them for few days and she would go back to being "single ready to mingle" or as she puts it .

Bra's grin was sly. "Nope. I want the whole of japan to see it." Pan shook her both attended Orange star College, a forty-five minute ride by public transportation and takes only 5 minutes if they go flying. They were coming back from College flying. Bra was the first to arrive home and they both parted ways with promises of meeting each other later tomorrow Pan arrived home as well. She hoisted the bag on her shoulders and turned the knob on the door.

"Ah, home sweet home. Mom? Dad? I'm home!" She called but no one answered. Than she remembered her mom dad were out on a business trip. She shrugged to herself and began marching up the stairs that led to her bedroom. As she reached the top of the stairs, the bathroom door to her right opened and out stepped Goten. Dripping wet and a towel clinging for dear life at his waist, he halted when he saw his niece.

"And the nerd is home."

Pan didn't think she could've retorted even if she wanted to. The only thought revolving in her head was:

ohmydendeohmydendeohmydende. Her eyes drank in the sight of a well toned and tanned body. Broad firm shoulders with well muscled arms; abs that looked as though they'd been hell to achieve and a narrow waist. All of this with little rivulets of water snaking their way down…down…down to laces that the towel hid. If only that towel was not… 'What the hell are you thinking pan cut it out! Its not like you haven seen him shirtless before but that was when I was a little kid! O kami I cant believe I am arguing with myself!'

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

Her thought processes screeched to a halt and common sense returned full force. This was Goten! Her Uncle! She felt throughly disgusted with herself and she scrunched her nose in.

"Whatever, Goof. I'd put on clothes if I were you. You'd frighten anyone who got a view of that hideousness to death."

"Jealous much, little girl?" He sneered. Pan rolled her eyes. "Prepare to be ignored." And she stomped away to her bedroom.

**Next day:**

"Can you believe this weather?" Bra said as she smoothed sun tan over her legs. Pan nodded in agreement, flipping a page in the book she was reading. It was ninety three degrees and counting and they were enjoying every bit of it at the beach.

"Why can't we have this weather all year round?"

"Then we'd be living in the Caribbean," Pan replied.

"Yeah and walking around barefoot all the time," Bra giggled.

"Oh come on, B , I doubt—Oh! My hat! Its my mom's hat she would kill me if I lost it!" For the wide brimmed basket hat Pan was wearing suddenly took off with the wind. Both girls sprang to their feet and gave chase to runaway hat as it danced and weaved to the wind. Some moments it would land perilously close to the shore, liable of being washed away. Pan didnt care about the hat but it was her Mom's favorite hat or something. She didnt want her mom to be mad at her.

"There it is!" Bra hollered with glee.

"I see it!" Pan laughed and just as her fingers grazed the hat, it bobbed out of her reach and smacked right onto the head of a guy lopsidedly. Pan inwardly groaned when she saw who he was that Person. Trunks briefs and her uncle. Great. Dende hates her.

"Whoa, I guess you know what this means Pan Son?" Trunks said, grinning, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

Pan grinned back. "No, Mr Playboy Briefs, do tell."

"It means we were meant to be, my sweet." He placed his palm mockingly over his heart, "The hat has chosen me."

Goten watched unsmilingly as Pan blushed at Trunk's flirting. He noted how her black eyes, so much like his own, danced with mirth and her cheeks were flushed . She was wearing a revealing sky blue Tee shirt and blue shorts. She looked beautiful. He frowned at himself. She's my niece, dammit! I'm not supposed to be noting if she's beautiful or not.

"Yeah, well, it was nice meeting my playboy soul mate and all but I just really wanted the hat." She said, stretching forth her hand and wiggling her fingers. Trunks handed her hat and she went back to Bra.

"Well is it me or Pan is really hot?" Goten grunted and rolled his eyes.

"And I should know this because?"

"Come on, man," Trunks grinned, "have you not seen your niece lately? She's hot!"

"Trunks bro, listen to yourself." He replied, "She's my niece! Even if she was I wouldn't know and, more importantly, I wouldn't care."

"Yeah, that's true." Trunks nodded.

**Few hours later:**

Pan was bored. When she attempted to read a book, she was constantly distracted by the simplest things.

"Maybe something's on the TV." She said aloud and dragged herself off her bed and padded downstairs. "But a sandwich first."

After preparing 10 ham sandwiches and pouring herself a liberal amount of orange juice, she made a beeline for the living room. Nearing it, she heard noises that announced somebody had already gotten there before her. Groaning at who she knew it was she halted midway. She did not want to be in the company of her uncle right now. Things were getting pretty weird with him. She was close with her uncle before but suddenly... She didnt even wanted to know what was happening. Ever since that first day she'd got back from college and saw him semi-naked, something had changed between them in her eyes. She could not be in the same room with him without being extremly uncomfortable for in her mind's eye, all she saw was a well sculpted body with enticing little rivers of water running down…down…down…ok stop! There she was doing it again. She was not going to go in that room. She just couldn't. 'Whats wrong with me anyway? Dont tell me I developed a slight uncle complex after grandpa Goku left me' she thought to herself.

Hey, kiddo! You out there? Bring me some juice or something, will ya?" Goten hollered.

Great, so much for avoiding him. Glaring, she marched the remaining steps to the entrance of the living room to find Goten with his feet popped up on the center table, a game controller in his hand. He threw a glance at her and grinned at the television where he was presently doing bodily harm to his computerized opponent.

"Good. You're quick. You even made me sandwiches. Good girl, I'll give you a treat later."

The irritation wiped out any thoughts of discomfort and she was glad. She rounded the sofa where he sat and plopped herself in a chair and immediately attacked her sandwiches with gusto. Gulping down a good bit of the juice, she smiled at the crease in his forehead.

"The last I remember, I wasn't your maid." She said sweetly. "Will never be."

"Greedy little bitch. You are so mean" he pouted and looked awfully cute. Too cute to ressist.

"I love you too, asshole." She smacked her lips after another sip of juice.

"This is delicious."

"Jeez, would it kill you to be nice for once ?" He sent her an annoyed look.

"Would it kill you to ask nicely for once?" She retorted.

"Pan, my darling niece , would you be so kind to make me 10 sandwiches...or 20 ?" He asked while grinning that reminded her of her grandpa Goku. She was enjoying this.

"And the magic word is…?"

"Please, dammit!"

"Ok fine now that you have asked nicely i could make you some" She replied smiling.

"Yey thank you!"

She laughed at his childish antic's... Maybe whatever she was feeling before was because she saw him after all these years and her brain wasn't functioning properly. Yea that must be it, She was glad to have her good 'ol uncle Goten back. Life was good.

Or so she thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

Review please. And Thanks for giving it a shot :)


	3. Chapter 3

Well a quick update before I go AWOL. Hehe hope you will enjoy it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I tried to make this chapter longer than usual Oh yes brace yourself, things are about to get steamy ;)

**Reviews: **

**Guest: **Well I am extremely happy that you find this story interesting and thanks for telling me about the spelling and spacing errors, I tend to forgot about these things. As you said I shall write about Goten's feelings in future. Thanks for giving it a chance and reviewing it :D

**Pheobe 789:** Ahaha thank you so much for the review and i am beyond happy 'cause you find this story enjoyable. I write for you guys and I totally agree with your "Everyone has right to imagine things" lol cracked me up for a while xD and here you go...

**Chapter 2**

She was bored... again and she wanted to spar but her dad was not home and she was dying to beat someone up (Not that she could beat Gohan but there is no harm in trying) 'How about I ask uncle goten to spar with me. It would help us to get over the awakwardness and some Uncle/Niece bonding, yea sounds like a good idea' she thought.

Slowly, a bit hesitantly, she made her way to the end of the hall and gave a soft knock to the guestroom door. After a moment or so, she hear a soft, "come in," and she push the door open slowly, and step in. It takes her a moment to spot him, seeing as he's buried in his covers and appears to be just a large lump on the bed (she only noticed because of his steady breathing).

"Um... Uncle Goten?" she muttered, blinking a few times as she shifted awkwardly.

"Hm?" His voice is muffled and she let out a soft sigh, making my way over and reaching out and poking a random lump, biting her lip to hold back laughter, as there was a soft queak. "Don't!" he mumbled, and she reached forward once more, poking him in the exact same spot, and he squirmed, squeaking once more.

"Ticklish, dear uncle?" she asked, evil grin pulling at her lips, that she was well aware he couldn't see.

"No, I'm not."

Hearing that she leaned forward a bit, poking the lump numerous times, until he was trying to squirm away in fits of laughter. "P-panny! Quit! I ca-can't breathe!" he choked out between laughs, and Just as she was ready to stop, his arm reached out from the covers and his slender fingers wrapped around her wrist, jerking her forward. As soon as he caught his breath, his poked his head out of the covers and gave a warm chuckle, that made her stomach do a flip. It was only then they realized realised their position. she was lying on top of him, her face only inches from his own, and her cheeks immediately started to heat up. "Uh... uhm... I just wanted to ask you if you w-wanted to come and spar with m-me..." she stammered, still blushing madly as Goten. She climbed off of him and started nibbling on her bottom lip and refusing to meet his eyes. Her stomach did another flip as he gave out a warm laugh and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Sure," he said, "Um... just let me get my shoes."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You are a big cheater you know that right?" Pan complained as they were coming back home after a long sparing session.

"I know but I couldn't let my little niece beat me"

"Ha I beat you black and blue when I was a little kid dear uncle, dont you forget you big cheater." She said and stuck her tongue out before padding over to the front door.

"Aw man I am hungry after sparing. Pan could yo_"

"Dont even think of it go and help yourself I am going to take shower"

When she got out of the shower she saw Goten was sitting on the couch, tears streaming down his face as he watched some chick-flick. She stood in the doorway for a while, just watching him as he clutched one of the couch pillows to his chest, whimpering slightly. Damn he looked cute!

She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from laughing as her eyes wandered to the screen, immediately recognizing the movie. Hell seriously! Who knew her macho uncle cried while watching a emo movie she'd almost cried to that one. BUT SHE HADN'T!

She cleared her throat and his head snaps up, eyes slightly wide, still spilling tears and she snickers slightly as he flicks her off, before opening his arms wide, pouting, "Come 'ere, I need a hug..." giving a slight roll of her eyes, she walked over and he pulled her down on the couch next to him, wrapping his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder so he could still see the movie. She was completely content with just listening to it. his face buried in the crook of her neck, crying with his arms still wrapped around her waist as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You're such a girl," she murmured, but he ignores her and continued to cry.

"Will you stop crying? I feel like I am babysitting you."

"..."

"Come on uncle Goten you are supposed to be older and stonger then me!"

"..."

"let's cook something shall we? I am sure you are hungry."

Oh boy that did it. Slight mention of food and he was back to normal. Saiyans!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pan was dancing.

She was wearing a pink and black apron that says "KISS THE COOK" on the front of it, and her long black hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She didnt noticed him for a long while, she kept just keep singing and dancing, even when the song changes. When she noticed him , she looked embarrassed.

"Why did you stopped? You are a great dancer panny. Who knew?"

"Whats that suppose to mean? Of cource I can dance!"

Goten just shoock his head laughing and grabed hand, she can't help but blush as he pulls her closer and spin her around. His hand going up and down her back, a shiver runs down her spine. Neither of them noticed how close their face were until he spoke.

"Nice apron Panny."

She blushed "S-shut up"

"I might kiss you..." he says softly, she started blushing furiously not breaking eye contact for a moment.

"It's wrong, I might do it wrong..."She murmured, shyly.

"No its not." he says, voice tender as he touched her neck and cheek, trailing the pad of his thumb over her lips as her cheeks turned a impossible shade of red. Just as their lips are about to touch, he grins, laughing wildly. "Well! That was pretty damn corny! Thats what they did in the movie didnt they? aw man I was dying to try this scene with someone"

'Why exactly did he have to do that? I was perfectly fine with corny! I... well, not that I was upset that he didn't kiss me or anything... just... yeah and he was only acting. I am Not upset. I'm sure he wasn't as twisted and sick as I was, anyway. but why do I feel so bad.' Her eyes were burning with tears and she ran away from there without a second glance.

"Pan! Panny I am so sorry if i have freaked you out, I didnt mean that to happen come on Pan!"

Too late...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Goten snucked into her room she was sleeping peacefully but he could see trails of tears 'Kami she cried herself to sleep. I am so sorry i wish i could tell you why I did that back there, I wish...' he thought and got out of her room. The glimpse was enough.

Until two years ago, There was always an easy awareness between them. He was twenty-five, she sixteen when that awareness had suddenly turned on him. They were standing in his brothers kitchen and she turned around, and a question on her lips. It hit him hard and fast, like a blow to his gut that doubled him over and drove the air from his lungs. He spent more time with her than with Trunks. He never felt so fierce as he felt when he watched her fight.

She was gorgeous and funny and brilliant.

She glowed like the sun.

He loved her.

He was in love with her.

And she was his brothers daughter.

And that was wrong, A sin, How could he be in love with his niece? His own flesh and blood. That was wrong so he left... like a coward. And now that he was back and screwed everything. He almost kissed her, she must be hating him now. 'She is not sick minded like me, I shouldn;t have come back,i can bear the thought of her not loving me back but the thought of she hating me... I will die before that happen. I can't live with er anymore two days alone with her and I fucked up. I will go away as soon as possible from here and never meet her. Yes that would be good for me and her.' Goten thought to himself and snuggled into his bed.

In next few days they had few awkward meetings, greetings and most of the time Goten stayed outside. Both of them could feel the tension between them and didn't understand what to do. Pan decided she would go to the bottom this, whatever was going on between them. She couldn;t lose someone close to her heart because of some awakward-ness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He was lying on the lawn, hands tucked under his head as he admired the horizon, when she collapsed on the ground next to him.

"Whats up?"

"Not much." Silence, easy and comfortable.

"I got asked out today."

"What do you mean? Like, on a date." He bolted upright.

"Yeah. Ubb asked me out."

"He is too old for you!" he finally spluttered. She just watched him, a little patient, a little amused expression on her face

"He only a few years older than me."

"He is practically your brother! Dad trained him after all."

"Goten, he is not my brother"

"Well, fine. I hope you have fun. I have got work, or a date." He started towards the house, He was angry.

"I lied he didn't" her voice came quietly. He stopped. "Oh" was all he said, but his shoulders noticeably relaxed.

"I might not next time"

That night Pan woke up and saw it was almost 3 am. She searched for ki and Goten wasn't there. 'Did he left? No it cant be' She blasted in the air frantically searching for him. Than she found him he was standing under an old, scarred tree , dragging a sleeve across his face to wipe away the last remnants of sweat. His back was to her, so she set a gentle hand on her shoulders.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night? She asked him.

"Nothing...Pan tomorrow I am leaving"

"What do you mean?"

"I am leaving from here...forever."

That was what it was, turned on him, grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him into the tree. "Listen here, Son Goten" she snarled. She had never looked so alien as at that moment: not alien to him, but from the rest of planet. Eyes flashing, lips pulled back to reveal the slightest hint of sharper canines, even her scent was fierce. "Listen here, Son Goten" she repeated. "I am sick and tired of dancing in circles. I am sick of this!" Her eyes glowed green for a moment.

"Now now Panny dont go supar saiyan on your good old uncle" He joked trying to ease the tension between them.

"Shut up and let me talk. I love you. Not like an uncle. Like a_" An ironic smile tugged at her lips. "Like a lover. I am in love with you."

"Pan, this isn't exactly the place to discuss_"

"And you love me too, don't you?" Her voice went soft. "That's what all this crap is. The girls u date, the way you haven't met me in last two years, the way you look at me and that day in the kitchen_"

He moved like a crack of lightning, and suddenly their positions were reversed. She was taken by surprise, and her eyes widened; his hands pinned her hands so easily. She often forgot that in spite of her superior speed and agility and flexibility, even though he hadn't trained for ages, he was still stronger than her. At least in this form. She glared at him, glared daggers, but her power level dropped back down. She had never seen him so angry.

"Good. Now it's your turn to listen to me. I am your uncle, Pan, and you're my niece, and there is absolutely no way no matter what is between us that we can ever do whatever we want to do."

She leaned up and kissed him. The kiss wasn't particularly passionate. It wasn't sweet and gentle, or rough and demanding; in fact it wasn't much more than the pressure of her lips against his, but it was enough to shut him up pretty quick.

"Goten, I cant help it, We can't help it. Maybe its wrong, No I know its wrong but still why the hell it feels so right? I dont care if its wrong If you are with me i dont care about others. I love you so so so so much! Please tell me you love me too, please"

Goten could no longer control himself. Reaching out to cup her cheek with his palm, He leaned down, closing the distance between their faces, he allowed their lips to floodgates opened. Pan found her hands encircling his neck and pulling him in deeper. She was no longer capable of thinking. She felt the pressure of his tongue against her bottom lip, beseeching her for entrance, and her lips parted in consent. She felt his warmth plunge into her mouth, and allowed her own tongue to dance with his. The kiss was so deep that she forgot her own name as she allowed her body to melt against his. She felt the hardness of him pressed against her, and did not even realize that they had somehow entered her bedroom through the open window. When she opened her eyes, she found his knee nestled between her legs as he lay above her on the bed. All the inhibitions of her real life, taboo, sin, wrong everything were forgotten.

"I want you," she whispered, tugging impatiently at his belt.

"Shhh," Goten said, grasping her wrists. "Not now, we can't"

"Then when? I want you now I LOVE YOU dont you understand that? I want you as much as you do. Take me, make me yours" she demanded.

"Feisty... I Like that." He grined a sexy grin He licked the seam of her lips and was pleased when she willingly opened to him. Their tongues met and danced, both of them caught up in the taste and texture of each other. The sparks sizzled and surged in his blood which was making headway to his nether regions. Her lips were so soft he and didn't think about anything else except getting more and more of her sweetness. Running his hands up and down her sides, he leaned her against the door and broke their kiss to lick and kiss her neck. Her breath was coming in little short gasps and it drew his attention to her breasts rising and falling.

He smoothed his hands up, up until he found her right breast and began to fondle it through her shirt and then her left, getting harder at the feel of the fullness and softness in his palms. He kissed his way from her neck all the way down to the swells of her breasts. Popping a couple of the buttons, both breasts stood exposed to him. The cool air made her nipples pebble and he pinched and played with them, Pan's moans music to his ears. Bending her backwards slightly, her breasts were thrust into the air and he took hold with his mouth on her breasts, licking and sucking. Pan moaned and whispered to him, totally forgetting herself and her situation. What Goten was doing to her felt so good, she wanted more and more and more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ahem I cant believe I wrote this xD I never wrote mature scenes before I am totally new at this and I am not sure I can write lemons but If my readers wants, I cant try. Anyway I hope you enjoyed Review please Cause REVIEWS MAKES MY DAY!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She clung to him like a lifeline as he spread her legs and grinded his erection at her very center. He wanted her. Wanted her. Wanted her! She was so ready for him, all he had to do was pull her underwear to the side and open his fly and he'd be in her in no time. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. He shouldn't. He grinded against her once more then released her. He leaned his forehead against hers, their breath mingling with each others as they inhaled and exhaled deeply. When they'd finally caught their breath and the thudding of their hearts had slowed to steady beats Goten called out to her. "I am sorry Pan but i can't maybe someday when I will no longer feel guilty we will do that but not today, not now"

"I understand." Pan noaded.

"um..Goodnight." He whispered.

"Goodnight." She replied softly.

"You know I love you, dont you Pan?"

A smile tugged on her lips, "I know and I love you too"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pan and Goten faced complicated and contradicting emotions concerning their newfound relationship. Feelings of love and shame, enjoyment and guilt, happiness and regret. They both felt that life had dealt them an entirely unfair hand. Why couldn't they have been attracted to non-relatives? Why had Fate placed the qualities they'd adore in a significant other in the body of someone whose blood they shared? they showed their true selves, their true feelings: stolen kisses in bathrooms and dark corners in the living room. And sometimes they even slept together, in the literal sense of the word, for they'd never gone further than kissing and touching. They never spoke of the right and wrongs of what they were doing.

That day her mom and dad called to know how they were doing. They were getting ready to go out to some fancy restaurant, a little breeze off from work. Pan smile sadly to herself. She wondered what their reaction would be if they found out about the incestuous activities of their daughter and brother/ in-law.

'Mom, Dad, Goten and I usually make out when you're not around.'

Uh huh. And the next moment she and Her lover would be dead, Gohan would probably kill Goten like he killed Cell. A shiver ran down her spine after that thought. Not good at all. She hadn't seen Goten since morning and its almost afternoon now.

'Probably trying to push me away. It's not like it'll change any— what's that noise anyway?!' She glanced up to see Goten leaning heavily against the doorjamb. His hair was wild and he looked hot as usual.

"And the rat comes out of hiding," she said sarcastically.

Ignoring her, "What you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She rolled her eyes.

He stepped forward and halted when she sent him an icy look. "What panny you can stop drooling now."

She heard him saying, his tone amused. Annoyed, she swung her gaze away from (indeed) a drool-worthy body.

"I was not drooling."

"Sure you were." His voice was nearer. "You liked what you saw."

"And What if I did? I'm a healthy female aren't I?"

"Bitchy tonight, aren't we?"

She glared at him. "Am I? oh I don't know why i am so bitchy tonight. Maybe because you were not home all day I was worried for you. I care for you, you know. Where were you anyway?"

Goten looked guilty, and blushed slightly "Oh I am sorry I should have told you where i was going. I actually went to buy condoms"

Pan started laughing hysterically "It took you a whole day to buy condoms?"

"N-no I came up with the thought that no matter how hard I tried to steer myself away from this very path, I still ended up on it. I realized that fighting this is pointless. We should just ride it out and see where it takes us"

"Whereas it took you all day to figure that out, it only took me a minute or so?" She rolled her eyes and laughed. "No wonder everyone says you are a dummy"

"Dont make fun of me nerd, dont forget you are in love with this dummy" He stucked his tongue out at her and she laughed, a sweet melodious laugh. He smiled gently and bent his head and kissed her long and hard, their tongues entwining and fighting each others' for dominance. He pressed her entire body against his and there was little guess as to what was poking her stomach. When the kiss ended, they were breathless, their lips tingling pleasantly.

"I love you my precious."

"Precious?"

"Yes you are my precious..my precious Panny...best thing ever happend to me."

She shoved him forward through the opened door of the bedroom in responce. She'd already unbuckled his belt and unbuttoning his jeans and moving to unzip the zipper she'd resumed undressing him until he heard her ordering him to kick off his shoes. He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants then placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You're sure you want this?"

If she wanted this? Hell yes she did!. She lifted her tank top and threw it to the ground and dragged her shorts and panties as one down her legs and threw them where her top lay. She stood naked before him, hands on hips.

"Of course I want you."

It was a sight he'd conjured a million times in his head but the real thing was definitely WAY better than fantasy. He just couldn't wait to explore. As lamely poetic as it sounded, he thought she was an exquisite vision before him, with her dark hair loosely curled cascading down her back and her eyes sparkling with excitement and anticipation. His niece was naked before him and all he could think about was the glorious moment when he'd have her.

Pushing his boxers down, his penis sprung free and he felt his ego level rise many levels when she gave him a very appreciative once-over. Then silence fell between them and neither moved. They both felt awkward and shared the surreal feeling of the moment. Kissing had been easy. Touching nothing of a biggie but sex was a whole new thing. It was the most intimate expression between man and woman. Yeah, they were man and woman but uncle and niece as well. He reached forward, grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled close, every touch of their skin seemed like tiny electric shocks charging their blood. The feel of her softness drove Goten crazy as he ran his hands every which way about her body, wanting to feel more.

"You feel so good," he whispered, "you're soft."

"I'm surprised it surprises you," she laughed breathily.

"Yeah, 'cause you're such a hard-ass all the time." He teased as he squeezed her bottom.

He grabbed her hand and joined the other with it and raised them over head. He pinned her body to the bed and attacked her mouth with his own. She met his kisses eagerly and with just the same passion he was investing into the kiss. He abruptly left her lips to kiss, lick and nibble her ears and gave the same attention to her neck and shoulders while his fingers of his other arm wasted no time in teasing her nipples into hardness.

"Goten…" She whispered, her eyes closed.

"Yeah?" His voice husky.

"I am virgin"

"I know i figured you would be" He than started teasing her.

"Oh Goten! I want…I want…"

"My, my, aren't we greedy and impatient little vixen?" Pan whimpered, He chuckled and lifted her legs and entered her swiftly.

'OH MY GOSH! I can die a happy woman now' Pan thought.

'Shiiiiiit! That feels REAL good!' Goten thought.

He heard her cry out with pleasure but dared not move as yet. Sweat was beading on his forehead.

"You want this?" He moved once in her.

"Yessss!" That felt so good. He filled her to capacity.

"How about this?" He did two strokes and stopped.

"I swear when we're done, I'll butcher your penis off."

He laughed in the face of her threat and holding her upright in steady slow strokes. He kissed her cheeks, her face, her mouth, relishing the feel of wet warmness. She felt so good. He doubted he'd ever get enough of her. He wanted all she had to offer and even more. She moaned his name and begged him to increase his pace and he complied, the pressure building in two points of his body: his head and his manhood. He watched her, her eyes closed, her pink, kiss-bruised lips opened wide in a silent cry. She convulsed in his arms, her inner muscles clenching him sweet and tight and like domino-effect, he groaned long and low, gasping her name as his own release came. They sunk into the bed next to each other discarding the condom. And they felt contented and so much in love. They cuddled and entered a deep peaceful slumber after a long time...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
